Eye of Truth
by Scorpius02
Summary: After a retrieval of ancient artifacts from one of his adventures, Jackie donated them to a museum. When he found out that an employee called in sick, he decided to help out the curator as a tour guide for a school. The school he was supposed to guide was Milliard Fillmore Middle School. Then he later discovered that one of the artifacts he found was anything but normal. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**So here's a new story and a** **crossover at that. I planned to not have this go too long, but knowing my stupid habit, I can be proven wrong.**

 **I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or American Dragon Jake Long**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Walking down the small crowded halls of old artifacts and historical treasures, a man in a brown suit was happily chatting with an Asian man, who was wearing a casual blue sweater and tan pants.

"Thank your for coming all this way to New York, Mr. Chan. The museum is thrilled with the new artifacts that you brought us all the way from Europe," thanked the man in the suit, who happened to be the museum curator. He was clearly in a fine mood today with the new additions to his museum. He was walking with a mannerly demeanor and his hands were folded behind his back. The man looked like he was around his thirties or forties. His other notable features was his large crooked nose and sleek dark brown hair that looked like it was combed to the side with the help of hair gel to look classy.

"It was no problem, Mr. Bowton. Just doing my duty as an archeologist," said the Asian man, with a Chinese accent.

"But it must've been a lot of work to get all these amazing artifacts across the Atlantic ocean. Not to mention, I heard quite a good deal about you and would love to hear how you managed to obtain them. It must've been quite an adventure,"Mr. Bowton said with interest.

"Oh... It wasn't that exciting. Not really worth mentioning," Jackie tried to brush it off casually, but in truth, just remembering what he had to go through to actually get them still sent shivers down his spine.

Actually, he didn't even mean to find them in the first place. He only flew to Europe, Ireland to be exact, to investigate a cave full of strange carvings some tourists found by chance. He was recording the carvings while trying to figure out what language it was and from what time period it came from. As he brushed the walls gently to sweep away some dust, he accidentally triggered a trapdoor and he fell into a very long deep hole. After several seconds of screaming in horror, he fell onto a hard dusty rock floor. Luckily, there were some vines he fell into first that soften his fall, but it still hurt nonetheless.

While he was confused and suffering aches all over his body, he still managed to look at his surroundings and discovered he was inside an underground passageway. He didn't get to look around for long when the whole tunnel starting to shake. When he heard the rumbling sounds from behind, he quickly looked back to see a giant boulder rolling towards him. He practically shot up and ran for his life while screaming, "Why does every trap have to have giant rolling boulders!?"

As he was running away, a section of the floor several feet in front of him began to open up and blazing hot fire came spewing out like hellfire. "You've got to be kidding me!"

But just as he was wondering what was a better option of dying, he spotted some vines hanging from the ceiling. Out of reflex, he immediately jumped onto the wall and kicked himself higher to get to the vines. Once he grabbed ahold of one, he swung himself to the other side of the passageway. Below him, fire blazed wildly as if it was trying to reach for the archeologist and the man himself could feel the blazing heat through his hiking boots. Jackie also made out long sharp spikes poking out of the flames. If he had fallen in there, he would've been skewered and barbecued exactly like those shish kabobs!

Once he got to the other side safely, the giant rolling rock fell into the fiery pit and sealed the hole with a loud crash. Just when he thought the worse was over, the walls on both sides started to make rumbling sounds. Then he noticed the passageway was getting narrower and narrower. The walls were closing in on him!

"Bad day! Bad day! Bad day! Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!.." He screamed as he shot through the passageway as fast as he could. He managed to escape the closing walls before it crushed him, but again, it was just not his day. For the next thirty minutes, he had to run through a room full of arrows being shot from both sides with fire at the tip; rocky spikes falling from above as if trying to nail down his head; pieces of the floor breaking away as he jumped for his life; and a bridge that tore in half once he got to the center. Fortunately, he was able to hang on and climb himself to safety.

After going through who knows how many life threatening traps, he finally found a room where the historical and priceless treasures were kept. All these age long artifacts lay in piles with dirt and dust with many cobwebs that have been spun over the centuries. At the other side of the room, Jackie spotted a platform with a stone pedestal that was labeled as a sword. The strange looking blade stood vertically with the help of a support so Jackie was able to see the shape and some of the details from where he stood. The craftsmanship of the blade was beautiful made and there was a large red orb that seemed to stare ominously at the archeologist like an eye. Two large stone statues of knights stood on each side of the platform where the sword was as if guarding it from any intruder.

The archeologist just wanted to take a rest before exploring the room, but of course, luck just really hated him right now. When he sat down on a large rock to get a breather, the rock suddenly jerked down, causing Jackie to jump back up in shock.

"What?" He turned to look at the rock he just sat on and saw it slowly sinking down. When the rock stopped sinking, there was another rumbling sound and Jackie didn't like that sound. "Oh no..."

The ceiling started to open up with water crashing down like a waterfall, filling up the room in just mere seconds. One moment, he was swimming and drowning with no sign of an exit. The next moment, a wall crumbled down due to its old age and the water rushed out into a tunnel with both Jackie and the treasures with it. It was like a water slide and roller coaster in one ride! The next thing he remembered, he came falling right out of a waterfall and right into a lake. Luckily, the fall wasn't that high so he only suffered a minor headache and bruises all over his body that he would be feeling for the next few days. The treasures also came out of the shallow water with him, so he could at least be able to donate them to a museum.

Now back to the present, Jackie was walking with Mr. Bowton down the hall of the National Museum of New York, discussing about the artifacts they found. It also was the day that the museum opened up to show off the new items to the public as well, so there were quite a large number of people walking up and down the hall already.

"Since it's the grand opening of the Ireland's new found artifacts, we're having some schools coming over for a field trip. The kids will be thrilled and filling their young minds with the amazing knowledge of Irish history!" The curator smiled happily to himself at the thought.

Jackie couldn't help but smile at Mr. Bowton's happy mood. He was glad that the historical treasures that he found and donated could make people like Mr. Bowton happy.

"So where are you staying at, Mr. Chan? Since you just arrive in New York just merely a few hours a go? Staying long?" asked Mr. Bowton.

"I'm staying at a hotel nearby," answered Jackie. "I'm probably going to stay for awhile to do some research at the library on the artifacts I found. I did try to examine them before I arrived here, but there was only so much I could find out about them."

"Well, if it would help, you can also check the museum's archive. It's not as big as the Public Library, but it should have more books on what you're looking for," Mr. Bowton kindly offered.

"Thank you, sir. It would be a great help," thanked Jackie, appreciatively.

Suddenly, a loud music came blasting from Mr. Bowton's coat and the curator pulled out a cellphone out of his coat pocket. He looked at the screen to see who was calling before picking it up. "Hello, Jane. Where are you? The Milliard school will be arriving in half an hour...What? Sick?... A cold?... Oh alright. I'll find someone to fill in for you." Mr. Bowton sighed as he hung up. "Looks like one of my employees has called in sick. Today of all days. Everyone will be busy and I don't have enough people to give the tour. I guess maybe Wesly can take on the Milliard kids too."

"If I may, how about I give the school the tour?" Jackie volunteered, feeling sympathy for the man. "I do know my history." Not to mention, he knew the museum's layout well since he has been here several times before. He pretty much knew the ins and outs of the place like a map.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Bowton stared at him with a bit of surprise. "Can you handle a whole class of kids? Have you ever done tours before?"

"I once looked after one of my niece's Buttercup Scouts camping trip, so looking after another group of kids shouldn't be a problem," insisted Jackie. Of course, as long as there are no bad guys trying to steal artifacts and having to fight them to protect the valuable objects, then giving kids a tour of a museum was a piece of cake. Nothing to worry about.

"Well, if you insist Mr. Chan. Thank you so very much!" The curator said, relieved that he found help right at the last minute. "The Milliard Fillmore middle school should be arriving at 9, so do you mind if you were dress up for the job? I have a rule that all employees are to wear their uniforms during their work. Is that okay?"

"Of course. I have no problem about that," confirmed Jackie, not minding about wearing a museum uniform.

"Splendid! So be at the front desk in half an hour. I'll give you the instructions for today's tour. The employee's locker room is down the hall on the right. You should see a door that says 'Employees Only' on it. There should be a spare uniform in your size in locker 17. That's where we keep all our spares from old and retired employees. Now I need to run. I need to go check on the other employees and make sure they are all ready. Especially, that janitor. Caught him falling asleep in the restroom stalls once. Nearly scared the life out of me!"

"Alright, Mr. Bowton," nodded Jackie. "I'll go get ready right now."

So Mr. Bowton walked off to go check on his workers while Jackie went in another direction where the employee's locker room should be. Following the curator's direction, Jackie found it very quickly and went in to change.

After he finished changing, he exited the room to go meet Mr. Bowton at the front desk. He checked his clothes one last time to make sure he was properly dressed. The uniform consisted of a white blouse with a brown and black vest, brown pants, and a black tie. There was a title of the museum on his left chest on the vest to indicate that he was part of the museum crew. "Alright, everything looks good."

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his vest and a voice that sounded like it belonged to a little girl.

"Hey, can you help me?" Asked the girl, who sounded very oddly familiar.

"Oh, what do you..." As Jackie turned around, he froze when he saw who it was. Big brown eyes full of mischief and slightly long jet black hair...oh no... "JADE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He yelled in horror.

"Hey, Jackie," she greeted with a wide smile, not looking guilty at all.

"You're supposed to be in school!" Jackie continued to yell, completely shocked and confused at how his niece managed to travel all the way from across the country. "How did you even get here!? Did you get here all by yourself?!"

"Well... You know me. I have my ways," she said cheekily.

"JADE!" Jackie was not happy with this. A twelve year old girl appearing in a state across the country on her own was not acceptable. It was dangerous and... "What about Uncle? And Tohru?"

"Oh, they're doing fine. They're having a blast with their mahjong game right now. They probably don't even notice I'm gone."

* * *

 **~At Uncle's Rare Finds~**

"Hot-cha! Another game!" An old man with round spectacles and spiky gray hair demanded with a thick Chinese accent as he pounded the table loudly, causing the mahjong pieces to scatter.

"But, Sensei, this is already the twelfth game," reasoned a large and bulky japanese man. He was getting very tired of playing mahjong for who knows how long, but it seemed his master wasn't feeling the same way. Actually, the old man was the opposite.

"ONE MORE GAME! Uncle is on a role!" He insisted with excitement. With another hard slam on the table, the mahjong pieces were sent flying off the table and onto the floor with loud clatters. "Tohru! Help pick up pieces!"

"Yes, Sensei," Tohru obeyed. Not wanting to upset his teacher, he bent down and started to pick up the pieces.

"Tohru?"

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Where's Jade?"

And finally, they realized that one person was missing from their residence.

* * *

 **~Back at the Museum~**

"You shouldn't be here!" cried Jackie. "And why aren't you at school? How did you get here in the first place?"

It couldn't be by plane. The airport wouldn't let a girl her age on the plane alone and where would she even get her hands on a plane ticket? It's impossible by bus or any other normal transportation, because it would've taken a lot longer to arrive to New York. Jackie was definitely sure that Jade was still at home yesterday, because he made a call to Uncle's shop to tell them about what was going on with him. Jade was there during the call, because she was complaining to him why he didn't bring her with him. She was very upset about it, but Jackie was glad he didn't bring her with him. Who knows what would've happened and there was no way he would risk her safety.

"Don't worry about it, Jackie. I promise it's not something illegal or dangerous," she replied cooly.

That didn't not make him feel any better!

"And don't you have a tour thing you need to do?" reminded Jade.

"Wha?" Jackie quickly looked at his watch and then cried out in shock, "Ah!" He only had less than ten minutes and he was supposed to go meet the curator for instructions before the students arrive. "Jade, stay here until I'm done with the tour. We'll be going back to the hotel afterwards. You are in so much trouble, young lady."

"What? Stay here on this spot the whole time? That's so boring!" complained Jade, which she did have a point.

"Then just at least stay here in the museum and don't go outside the building! Maybe learn something or two about history since you conveniently skipped school today," ordered Jackie before he ran off to find the front desk.

"Ugh! Whatever..." grunted Jade, annoyed. Then she mumbled herself, "History, yeah right. I already have to learn that in school." So she walked off to explore the place and maybe check out the souvenir store in hopes of finding something interesting.

* * *

 **~Outside the Museum~**

"Now get a move on, class. We don't want the museum to be waiting on us now," ordered a messy dark blond man, with a squeaky sharp and annoying voice. He also seemed to be bald at the top but had attempted to comb some of the hair from the side to cover it. His notable appearance would be the monocle he was wearing over his right eye. His ugly old olive green jacket, brown pants, a light red button down shirt, and a funny red bow tie were also eye catching, but it's mostly the monocles. Like, who still wear those in this time and age?

A group of kids were just getting off the yellow school bus when the man gave them instructions. The bus had parked right in front of the museum for the conveniency of the class.

"Why of all places does it have to be a stupid old museum? Why couldn't it be something more exciting and fun like an amusement park and not some boring museum?!" complained an African American girl who had her hair tied into two buns, one on each side.

"Well, at least it was better than that daycare," thought a spiky haired Asian boy, remembering the last field trip they had.

"Oh don't even remind me, Jakie! I can still remember that puke smell on my shirt!" snapped the girl. "Spud! What you doing back there?" She called to another boy that was still on the bus.

"I'm just dressing up for the occasion," replied a brown haired boy with a brown beanie. "It's Irish Opening day right? So got myself a kilt just for it." Then he walked out into the view of his friends, showing his kilt while still wearing his navy blue T-shirt with an orange long sleeve shirt underneath it.

Both his two friends cringed at the sight of him, especially when Spud's hairy legs were showing.

"O-M-G! Why are you wearing that skirt?! You're gonna embarrass us! I'm already embarrassed for you!" Cried the girl, horrified.

Jakie, or Jake, tried to hold down his laughter. Though, he was definitely shocked by his friend's appearance, but eventually found it funny.

"It's not a skirt, Trixie. It's called a _kilt_ ," corrected Spud.

"I don't care what it's called! Take it off!" demanded Trixie.

"You kids over there! Hurry up and get back into the group!" Yelled the monocle man. "We're late as it is!"

"Come on guys. Before Rotwood decides to give us detention for tardiness on a field trip," Jake hurried his friends.

Once they finally joined their peers, they walked into the museum with the chaperone, Mr. Rotwood reminding them, "You kids better behave. No touching, no running, no eating, no drinking. No texting or phone calling during the tour. We don't want to embarrass our school now, do we?"

As they walked into the reception room, they were greeted by the curator, Mr. Bowton, and another man, most likely their tour guide.

"Hello there. You must all be from the Milliard Fillmore middle school," greeted Mr. Bowton.

"Why yes, we are. I'm Mr. Rotwood, their principal and chaperone," Mr. Rotwood greeted back, holding out a hand for a shake.

"Mr. Bowton," he introduced himself, who took the principal's hand and shook it firmly. Then when he released his grip, he waved his hand towards the person next to him. "And this man here is Mr. Chan. He'll be your tour guide today."

"Good morning, Mr. Rotwood. You can call me Jackie," he added in his Chinese accent as he shook Mr. Rotwood's hand.

"Good morning to you too, Jackie. I hope you can give us an interesting tour and fill these young minds with your expertise," replied Mr. Rotwood.

"Or course," Jackie gave them all a friendly smile. "Then let's start our tour. Now please follow me, we'll be heading towards the Prehistory room," he announced as he walked towards a hallway with the kids following from behind.

They started from the prehistoric section, where there were wax figures of cavemen to dinosaurs and fossils of creatures long extinct. There were only about five dinosaur skeletons and three other prehistoric mammals on display in the room.

Trixie was getting grossed out by the giant bug fossils and said, "Good thing we don't live in that time or I'm gonna need a bigger bug spray."

The next room was the South American history, where some of the kids in class were either fascinated or horrified at the thought of thousands of people being sacrificed by having their chest cut open and their hearts ripped out on a daily basis. Both Trixie and Jake didn't feel like having lunch afterwards. Spud, on the other hand, was already secretly munching on his snacks behind them like eating popcorn at a movie theatre, unfazed by Jackie's gruesome description of the Aztec's ritual.

They then went through the Roman empire, Native Americans, China, Mongolia, Japan, and Australia. It was going fine so far. Besides the constant talking and chatting from the kids and mischief from the cool kids, Jackie was handling them quite professionally.

A blond jock named Brad spitballed at the cheek of their tour guide, who was currently answering a girl's question and was caught off guard. Mr. Rotwood was furious and tried to find the culprit, but Jackie calmed him down.

"It's alright, Mr. Rotwood. It's just a small prank," assured Jackie.

"It's not just a small prank, Jackie. These kids are my responsibility and if one of them is misbehaving on a school trip, I need to discipline them!" Mr. Rotwood retorted angrily.

While Jackie was trying to calm Mr. Rotwood down so they can continue with the tour and not disturb the other guests, Brad attempted a second spitball, but this time, Jackie already saw it coming. Before the spitball could hit his face, Jackie's hand shot up and grabbed it with his hand.

The students froze with surprise and impressed with the Chinese man's reflex. Some exclaimed lowly, while others just stared. Even Brad looked shock that his chewed up tiny ball of paper was caught and was now staring at the man without realizing that the straw was still in his mouth.

"Mr. Morton! Detention for a month!" Mr. Rotwood yelled angrily upon spotting the culprit. "Anymore mischief from you, young man, and it's another month added to it!"

"Whoa! Our tour guide got some reflex," exclaimed Trixie, elbowing Jake in the shoulder.

"And even better, he got Brad in trouble," added Jake.

"Hey! Maybe he might know some martial arts," thought Spud. "Ya know, like you, Jake."

"A museum tour guide that knows martial arts? Now that's something. He probably plays some kind of sport to get his reflex," argued Trixie. Since having good reflex doesn't always mean that a person does martial arts. Anything can help one learn to have such reflex like sports.

"Well, just saying," replied Spud, shrugging his shoulders. "He is Chinese, right?" He assumed from hearing Jackie's accent.

"Spud! Just because he's Asian doesn't mean he has to know martial arts!" Scolded Trixie.

Despite the scene of the troublemaker, Jackie was calm for the rest of the tour and didn't make a big deal about it. He just went back to his job while Mr. Rotwood would deal with the boy later. The tour continued to the African section where there were stuffed animals placed in their desert-like display and African tribal items were hung or placed on pedestals.

"In Africa, all kinds of animal fought to survive the dry and hot environment. Of course, not all of Africa is a desert..." Jackie started to explain about the African ecosystem.

"Hey, check out those cool mask!" Spud called out to his friends. He walked up to a wall full of tribal masks, awed by their variety of shapes, colors, and facial expression. "This one looks like it's angry," Spud pointed out. "And this one looks like it really needs to go to the bathroom."

"I think they're kinda creepy. Just look at their faces," commented Trixie, looking through the masks with uneasiness. "It's like them voodoo witch doctors would wear to bring back the dead or something."

"Well, maybe they look that way to scare off enemies. Imagine having someone wearing those and going all crazy while chasing after you," Jake joked. "It would freak anyone out."

"You mean like this?" Then Spud started to crutch down about half way and jump around like some primate while wave his hand in the air, making weird sounds. Not completely sure if it was accurate or not, but that was what he remembered from watching movies. Those medicine man or voodoo dudes would hop around as they dance around a bonfire like this while wearing these kind of mask, right? Well, knowing Spud, he probably wouldn't care if it's accurate or not. Just having his fun.

Jackie heard the sound and turned towards the direction of the trio out of instinct. And he did so just in time to see Spud 'dance' back and bump right into a priceless historical African tribal jug.

"Watch out!" He cried as he immediately dashed towards them. The jug and the pedestal swayed back and forth a few times before it finally fell down. Jackie quickly jumped and slid onto the floor as the jug was falling towards the hard stone floor. Jackie's leg intercepted in time and the jug landed on his feet softly. The jug was dipping up and down like a seesaw for a bit, trying to balance its weight before it slowed down to a stop.

Everyone was frozen in shock and silence. After a few second, there were several "Woah!" and sighs. Even Jackie breathed out in relief.

"Whoa! Nice catch, Chan man!" Complimented Spud, amazed by his fast reflex.

"Spud! You almost broke that thing!" Yelled Trixie, smacking the boy on the head. "I almost had a heart attack!"

Now safe, Jackie tossed the jug up so it would fly into the air gently and into his arm as he jumped back onto his feet with ease. Then he lift the pedestal back up and placed the jug back in place.

"Please be careful in the museum," Jackie told Spud. "All the artifacts here are fragile and priceless."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Chan," apologized Spud, feeling guilty at almost breaking something.

"Yeah, he didn't mean to bump into the jug on purpose. It was an accident," Jake tried to help out his friend.

"I know, but just don't goof around..." Before Jackie could finish, there was a loud angry yell that cut him off.

"Arthur Spudinski!" It was Mr. Rotwood. "If you don't behave I'll have you join Brad in detection!"

"Yes, sir!" Spud jolted in surprise.

Jackie sighed in exhaustion. It looked like it wasn't going to be easy giving these kids a peaceful tour as he thought it was.

* * *

Thank you **rainsonanta** for proofreading and editing this for me again. (Even though you don't even watch American Dragon :P)

Please comment and give feedback. If you notice any typos or grammar error, don't mind telling me about it. No rude and unconstructive criticisms please. It helps no one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! This chapter is up! Sorry for the long delay. I was trying to wait on my proofreader, but she couldn't find the time to read it, so I put it on myself to proofread this several times before I felt confident enough to post it.**

 **I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or American Dragon Jake Long**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After the falling jug incident, Jackie finally lead the group of students to the Medieval section, which was where the new Irish exhibition was being held. There were many historical jewelries, trinkets, gold coins, and accessories that were once worn by the Irish of the past placed in their glass cases. There were statues with missing parts or cracked areas. A few wax dummies in Irish armor stood beside the walls. Ancient and fragile scrolls spread and placed in glass containers for protection. Then there was the weapons ranging from swords, spears, daggers, shields and such stacked in their proper stands in neat rows.

"And here is our last stop. The recent new addition to the museum," Jackie spoke as walked towards some of the artifacts. "These artifacts were found in an underground chamber hidden within a cave of Ireland. Most of these items were dated back to at least the thirteen hundreds. Who it belong to and who buried them there is still mostly unknown, but from what we can find, it was mostly likely some form of guild or group of individuals that specialized in hunting. There were many weapons and traps found in the hidden chamber so we theorized that these individuals were strong fighters that can use variety of weapons..."

"So Mr. Chan, how was the hidden chamber found? You said it was in a cave, so how was anybody able to find it?" asked a girl.

"Well, actually... it was found by accident. There was a trigger hidden among the carvings, so when it was disturbed, a hidden passage opened up and it lead to the chamber where these historical treasures were hidden for centuries," explained Jackie. Thought he edited his story a little. He didn't feel like going into detail about all the traps he had to go through to get to the chamber. "So anymore questions?"

When nobody asked anymore questions, Jackie lead them through the jewelries, scrolls, books, and gold coins. The students were amazed by all these treasures and were staring excitedly at them. Especially, the gold and jeweled items.

"Look at this wicked sword!" Cried out one of the boys, who was staring excitedly at an old sword in the glass casing.

"These gorgeous gems would look amazing on me," said a girl, pointing out to her friends.

"No way! These were meant for a princess... like _me_ ," argued another girl in the group.

As the girls started to argue who would look more beautiful with these jewelries, the main trio were staring at the other treasures at another corner. Spud was staring intensely at a glass case full of gold coins.

"Shinyyyyyyy..." Spud muttered as if he was in a trance. "Soooo prettyyyyyy..."

"Dang! How much can you buy with just one of these things anyways?" Wondered Trixie.

"Maybe a car?" Suggested Jake.

Suddenly, Spud kneeled onto the floor dramatically and wailed, "A life supply of... _DORITOES!_ " with his hands raised into the air towards the heavens.

The other students and bystanders stared at the strange boy's behavior. Though, some of them did chuckled and laughed. The rest thought 'kids these days...' and went back to observing the artifacts.

Jackie, who was watching from the side, almost chuckled. He felt pleased to see the kids showing interest in the historical items. He continued on with the tour and explained what each of these items' significance. He gave brief summaries of Irish history and culture as he explained the theories behind who might've owned some of these artifacts and for what purpose. Some even had stories or records behind it like the tapestries and carved jars.

Most of the students tried to pay attention to their tour guide, but some were already getting tired of listening. Jackie noticed a few were already yawning and felt a little discourage. He guessed that the kids were starting to lose interest after such a long talk about history. His job was almost done anyways. Once he finishes the next and last section of the museum, the kids were allowed to wander on their own and explore the place.

"Hey, Jake," whispered Spud, trying to not be too loud. "Check out that wall cloth over there. It looks like a unicorn is getting chased by some guys with spears."

Hearing that, Jake turned to the tapestry that Spud was pointing at and noticed the image of a unicorn running away from a group of men with spears. Something about that image felt suspicious. Was this image depicting a unicorn hunt?

"There's a griffon on that one too," whispered Trixie. "And it looks like it got caught by fish nets."

Similar to the unicorn tapestry, the next tapestry showed an image of a griffon being caught by a large net with a group of people with arrows surrounding it.

"Hold on. Are these... are they hunting mythical creatures!" Jake half whispered half cried out in shock. Even though he tried to keep his voice down, it seemed he was still heard by their tour guide.

"Do you have any questions over there?" Asked Jackie, causing the rest of the class to turn their heads towards the trio.

"Uh... no... just admiring these... _awesome tapestries!_ " Jake smile innocently. _"_ Just look at how each thread was weaved so _beautifully_." He attempted to stare at the tapestries with a serious face as if he was trying to analyze the tiniest details on it.

Jackie couldn't help giving the Asian boy a weird look. Since when did kids these days know how to analyze historical art?

"Well if there're no questions... over here, we have the weapons and armors...," Jackie lead the class to the weapon section.

"Okay, Jakie, what the heck was that about?" Trixie demanded in a whisper.

"Guys, I have this strong suspicion that these antiques might have to do with... the _Huntsclan_ ," thought Jake. "Or related to them somehow."

"You serious?!" Trixie stared at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know for sure?" Wondered Spud.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it's just a feeling I have," explained Jake.

Back on Jackie's side, the tour guide was waving towards the rows of weapons while talking about them. "As you can see, there are many weapons that were used centuries ago. From spears to swords and shields to armors. As you look closely at the hilts and blade of these, there are engravings on them. Again, an ancient language from long ago. Irish translators for the old text tried to decipher what these letters mean. Their theory was that they might be either the name of the owner of the weapon or the name of the weapon itself."

Like what Jackie was explaining, the weapons did have these symbols and text carved on them. They were also stacked in neat rows by their type of weapon. The spears were stacked with the spears, the sword with the sword, the shield with the shield, the daggers with the daggers, and such. Yet, there was one special sword that stood on its own with its own table and glass case. It was a magnificent sword with a well crafted hilt and a thin sharp blade. The length from the tip of the head to the hilt was an arm length and it had beautiful celtic pattern that form the hilt and parts of the blade. There was also a large red orb, the size of a man's fist, where the hilt and blade connected.

"This sword here, as you can see...," Jackie pointed out, "... is different from the rest. It is more decorative and very well crafted. The red orb in the center of the hilt is mostly made up of glass, but geologist has found other substance mixed in it as well. "

While Jackie was absorbed in talking about the sword, Jake felt this weird chill going down his spine and his hair was standing on end upon laying his eyes on the sword with the red glass orb. Something about that blade didn't feel right with him. It was like his senses were telling him that this sword was not something good.

"I'm gonna have to call Fu. This place is like a Huntsclan antique central," told Jake, trying to grab his cellphone.

"But didn't Mr. Rotwood say no cellphone allowed during tour?" reminded Trixie, in hush whisper. "Besides, with what happened earlier, he's already watching us like a hawk."

Just like what Trixie said, Mr. Rotwood was watching them with a suspicious stare, making sure they don't cause anymore disturbance during the school field trip. He did have a school reputation to protect.

"What about going to the restroom? They can't stop you if you need to go, right?" suggested Spud.

"Great idea, Spud!" Jake complimented his friend. Then he squeezed through the crowd of his fellow peers, trying to get to the principal. Once he reached the man, Jake asked in his most innocent voice, "Mr. Rotwood, can I go to the restroom?"

"Restroom, Mr. Long?" Mr. Rotwood gave the boy a doubtful look. "And not _something else?_ "

"...Yeah. I really need to go... very bad," begged Jake, making himself look pitiful. "Please?" He even added a wide toothy grin. No one can say no to that, right?

"Hmm..." Mr. Rotwood gave him another suspicious look before turning to Jackie. "Jackie, where can Mr. Long here locate the little boy's room?"

"The... restroom?" Thought Jackie, trying to remember where the restroom was located. He remembered Mr. Bowton showing him a map of the museum before the tour, so he tried to remember where some of them were located and luckily, he remembered a few of them. "There should be one down the left hall near the Marine section."

"Thank you, Mr. Chan!" Then Jake ran off down the left corridor while Mr. Rotwood shouting behind him.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!"

* * *

As Jake ran down the corridor, he tried to look around to make sure it was safe to make a phone call. He didn't want to have people nearby in case someone overheard him, but at the same time, he didn't want to look too suspicious as well. He already had the phone in his hand, so when he felt that it was safe to make a call, he'll speed dial Fu immediately.

Once he noticed that the hall had no people around, he quickly pressed the speed dial for his canine partner before putting it to his ear.

There was a few seconds of his phone ringing, waiting for the other side to pick up. Finally, there was a click and, [Hey kid! Enjoying your field trip? Not getting lost in history, are ya?] Then came a weird laugh from the other side of the line. Clearly, Fu thought his jokes were funny and laughed at it, but Jake didn't feel like laughing right now.

"Hey Fu, I need you to look up something for me," told Jake. "Is there anything about Irish Huntsclan or a sword with a large red orb on its hilt?"

There was a second of silence before there was a loud scrambling coming from the phone. There were a sound of a bang like a book being slammed on the table and then the rustling of papers as the pages was being flipped through.

[Here it is kid. It seems that back in the sixteen hundreds, there was a group of Huntsclan in Ireland that would hunt down and terrorize the magical community there. They were known to be very aggressive and very good at what they were doing. They were known to have the largest number of capture of magical beings and mythical creatures.]

[It seemed they had a special sword called _Súl de Fírinne_ , the _Eye of Truth_ , that helped them hunt down the people from the magical community. Even if you use a spell to conceal or camouflage yourself, just a look through that red orb and it'll show your true form. It can also lead you to the nearest magical being in the area. Wow, this is some powerful magic hunting tool right there!]

"Oh crud! No wonder I had goosebumps when I saw it!" Jake cried out in realization. "That sword must be the Eye of Truth!"

[Wait, are you saying that the sword is at the museum?!] Fu shouted through the phone in horror. [We have to get that sword out of there before the Huntsclan finds out or we'll be having a huge crisis on our hands!]

"I know, but how am I going to take it? Break in and steal it in the middle of the night? The museum has high security and do you know how much trouble I'll get if I get caught?!"

[Not as much trouble if the Huntsclan gets their hands on it!]

"Good point," agreed Jake. "We'll meet up at grandpa's shop and talk more on how we're going to do this later. Mr. Rotwood is going to wonder why I'm taking so long in the restroom."

[Oh and another thing. Only a human can touch that sword. No magical beings or creatures can touch it, so that means you're gonna need your friend's help with this mission.]

"Seriously!? Aww man!" Exclaimed Jake. He was hoping to not involve his friends too much since he didn't want to risk getting them arrested. "I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

[Yep]

"Alright. See you later, Fu." Then Jake hung up and pocketed his phone before dashing off towards where his classmates should be. "Hope Rotwood doesn't give me detention for taking too long in the restroom."

He decided to run back so he wouldn't get in trouble with his crazy teacher. But just as he took a sudden turn at a corner, he unexpectedly ran right into someone.

 _Crash!_

"Whoa!"

"Huh?!"

The force of the impact caused him and the other person he hit to fall backwards onto the floor hard.

"Ow...," groaned Jake, massaging his aching bottom.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, bozo!" Snapped the other person. It turned out the person he crashed into was an asian girl. She looked like she was around his age or maybe a little younger by a year or two. Had short raven black hair and big brown eyes.

"Yo, I'm sorry. I was in a hurry," apologized Jake. He quickly got up and reached out a hand for her.

"Hurry for what?" She took his hand. "The little boy's room?"

"Uh... kinda been there," he lied, pulling the girl up from the floor. No harm in continuing his restroom story. "Just heading back to my group or the principal is going to have my head. Sorry again and bye." Then he hurried off again.

"Yeash! That principal must be pretty scary to make him run like that," thought Jade, though still annoyed about getting knocked over. Then her eyes noticed something on the floor, so she picked it up. It turned out to be one of those double folded wallets that was made of cloth. It was black with some red accents on it. "Huh? Did that guy drop it?"

Curious, she opened the wallet and found a student ID card in the ID pocket. The photo on the card was definitely the boy's so there was no mistaking that this wallet belonged to him. "Jake Long, huh?" She looked up again to try and call the boy, but the boy was already long gone.

"Dang it! I didn't even notice where he was heading!" She exclaimed, annoyed at herself for not paying attention. Looks like she'll have to try and find him somehow, so she can return his wallet. As long as he's still in the museum, it shouldn't be too hard to find him, right?

* * *

Back where Jackie and the class were, the kids were already wandering around, checking out the exhibition. Jackie was already done with his tour so he let the class go off and explore on their own now. Some of the kids were already getting hungry and decided to go find the cafeteria. The rest were just hanging around. Either looking at the artifacts or just talking among themselves.

Trixie and Spud on the other hand, were now talking with Jackie. The little jug incident before seemed to have piqued their interest in the man.

"You sure know your thing, Mr. Chan. You've been working here long?" Asked Trixie, curious.

"Call me Jackie," insisted the chinese man. "Actually, no. I don't actually work here. I'm actually an archeologist, so I know a lot about history. I'm just filling in to help the curator since one of his workers called in sick."

"Oh so you're not actually a worker here, but you go digging for treasures, aye. That sounds real rad," complimented the african american girl. "Also, I'm Trixie by the way. Guy with the beanie is Spud."

"Hey," waved Spud.

"What about your other friend?" Asked Jackie, remembering the other boy in their group.

"That's Jake," replied Trixie. "Probably still busy in the boy's room."

"I can see that you three are pretty close," grinned Jackie. He wished his niece would have close and _normal_ friends like them, but Jade was just too much into jumping into danger and tends to make friends with the weirdest of crowds like a thief and a wrestler. "Also, I don't really look for treasure. More like artifacts," corrected Jackie. "But sometimes, I do find treasure on the way, but I always donate them to the museum."

"Wait, so you give all the stuff you find to the museum?" asked Spud, a little disbelief.

"Actually, sometimes I study them first to know what the artifacts are or have my Uncle check on them first to make sure they're safe to give away," explained Jackie.

"Safe to give away? You mean some of the stuff you find can be dangerous?" Trixie stared at the him with curiosity.

"Uh, yeah… Something like that," confirmed Jackie, realizing he almost let slipped about the magic and curses that might come with the items he finds.

"What do you mean by dangerous? Like are they cursed? Or... or maybe they explode in your face when you touch it?! Or maybe they make you sick and die a horrible death!?" Spouted Spud, dramatically.

Jackie wasn't sure if he should explain about that or not. Not sure if kids their age would laugh at him or look at him funny if he seriously said that some of those artifacts he found were magic and sometimes cursed. He had to deal with a cat statue that turns people into cats from being scratched by it. Don't get him started on those talismans! Jackie laughed lightly to himself and told them, "I'll just leave it to your imaginations."

"So Mr. Cha...Jackie, since your an archeologist, does that mean some of the stuff here in the museum you actually dug up?" Wondered Trixie.

"Of course," nodded Jackie. "Actually, the artifacts in the Irish exhibit that's the main attraction today was actually discovered by me, but more of by accident really," he scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Really?! That's so awesome!" Spud cried out in excitement. "So does that mean you went through several life threatening and deadly traps to get to the treasure like in the movies?" He asked eagerly.

"Oh come on, Spud. Those movies are just doing for the action and suspense. It's not real," retorted Trixie.

Again, Jackie wasn't sure if he should tell them that the stuff in the movies were so outrageously... _true_.

"Oh and by the way, Jackie, do you know any martial arts?" Spud asked curiously.

"Spud!" Trixie cried out in anger. "I told you before that just because he looks asian doesn't mean he has to know martial arts!"

"It's alright," Jackie assured her. "I actually do know some martial arts. Specifically, Kung Fu."

"See! I knew it!" Shouted Spud, thrilled that his guess was right.

Just before Trixie was about to yell at Spud about asking certain questions, Jake finally returned and joined his friends.

"So guys, is the tour over?" He asked.

"Yeah, about a few minutes ago," answered Spud. "Now we're just talking with Jackie and guess what. He knows Kung Fu!"

"That sounds awesome, guys. So by the way, I have something to tell you guys so if it's okay, Jackie," he turned to the older man. "We're gonna have to go now. The tour was great, by the way. Learned a lot of history stuff."

"Oh it's fine," Jackie gave them a friendly smile. "Hope you kids enjoy the rest of the day."

So the trio bid their tour guide good bye and went off to an area where no one can hear their conversations. Took them awhile since some of their classmates were still around, but they finally found a good quiet and less crowded spot in the garden.

"So what's up, Jakie?" Trixie asked.

So Jake went on and explained the information he got from Fu. From how the artifacts turned out to be related to the Huntsclan to the threat of the sword with the red orb. Both Trixie and Spud listened attentively and were just as shock as Jake when they found out what the sword can do.

"That's why I need your help. I can't touch that thing. It has to be a human being," told Jake.

"So we gonna have to steal that fancy knife? When and how?" Asked Trixie.

"We'll wait until after the museum is closed, so it'll be tonight," explained Jake. "But how we're gonna do this, I haven't really thought of it yet. We'll meet with Fu Dog later and discuss about it."

"What about security? An escape route?" Thought Trixie. "We should have an idea on how we're getting in and out at least."

"I can hack into the museum's computers and look for the layout and security system if you want," suggested Spud.

"Great! Looks like we're getting a good head start on this," Jake said with relief. It looks like this break in mission wouldn't be too hard, but he shouldn't underestimate anything. They were going to have to prepare themselves well tonight. He just hoped that the Huntsclan hasn't got a whiff of the sword yet.

* * *

The Irish exhibition area was still buzzing with people looking at the historical Irish items when a strange figure walked into the room. People were especially examining the sword with the red orb. Even when time has aged its appearance, it was still a beautiful piece of weapon.

While everyone seemed to be busy looking around, nobody noticed that a figure was standing in front of the said blade with an intense stare. Unnoticed by anyone, the figure used his watch to take a few photos of the sword before he slowly and quietly walked away.

As he walked down the halls, he pulled out a phone and speed dialed a number.

"The Eye of Truth has been found. It is located at the National Museum of New York," reported the figure.

[Good work. Return to base and wait for further orders.]

"Yes sir."

* * *

Please drop a comment and give feedback. Unfortunately, my proofreader didn't have the time to help me with this one due to some real life stuff, so I had to proofread this myself several times. If you notice any typos or grammar error, please don't mind telling me about it. Also, no flaming or rude and unconstructive criticisms please. If you want to suggest an idea or feel some characters are out of character, just put it in the feedback. I'll read it and consider it. It's been a long time since I watched American Dragon and Jackie Chan, so my memories of the show aren't perfect.

I'm also looking for a proofreader who can check my stories since my current one is still busy. It would be great if you can help. My grammar isn't that strong and I do get a lot of typos. I also blabber a lot so some cutting advice would be nice and rewording sentences to sound better is also a good bonus. (If you guys saw how many highlights and sentence fixes my proofreader put into my work on google docs, you would've probably feel intimidated. I have more red marks on my fanfic than my actual school papers from professors. That's why I like her so much. She actually shows what's wrong and how to fix it. Unlike some professors that give ambiguous notes.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Currently on Spring Break, yet it doesn't feel like it because I'm working the whole week. Barely time to do other things I want to do like drawing and writing, but I need money! *makes frustrated growl***

 **I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or American Dragon Jake Long**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After the Milliard Filmore class had left, Mr. Bowton thanked him for helping him out and asked if there was anything he could do for him. At first, Jackie wanted to decline, but the curator insisted as a way to thank him for the favor. In the end, Jackie asked if he could stay at the museum to use the museum's library. There were still things about the new artifacts that he wanted to study on. Of course, Mr. Bowton was quite fine with it. He was used to having professional researchers stay after closing to do research. With his permission, of course.

Once he got the okay from the curator, he went to find Jade, whom he found was wandering the halls alone.

"Jade," he called as he walked up to her.

His niece turned around upon being called. "Uncle Jackie," she ran up to him. "Done with the tour already?"

"Yes," confirmed Jackie. "So what have you been up to? Not looking for trouble I hope."

"Psst! Since when do I look for trouble?" Jade shrugged her shoulder.

Jackie rolled his eyes. He can't even count the number of times his niece has caused him and the others trouble. Not to mention, the stress level he gets every time.

"I was just looking for someone that I bumped into earlier, but I can't seem to find him," Jade said.

"Who?" Jackie asked, curious.

"Some Asian guy around my age," answered Jade. "His name is Jake Long."

"Jake?" The archeologist recognized the name right away. "You mean one of the kids from Milliard Filmore middle school? Why are you looking for him?"

"You know him?" Jade stared at her uncle in surprise. "He dropped his wallet when he bumped into me so I was trying to return it," she explained as she pulled out the said wallet and showed it to her uncle.

Jackie took the wallet and checked for its ID. Sure enough, when he opened it, he found the kid's student ID card and immediately recognized the face. Definitely the kid from Milliard Filmore.

"Unfortunately, his school already left, but you can put it in the Lost and Found. When he realizes his wallet is gone, he'll come back for it," Jackie said as he hand back the wallet to her.

"Darn! Missed him," she snapped her fingers in annoyance.

"Well, once you drop off that wallet at the Lost and Found, we'll be heading back to the hotel I'm staying at," said Jackie.

"What?! Already?" whined Jade, glaring irritatedly at her uncle.

"Don't complain, young lady. You weren't supposed to be here in the first place," scolded Jackie, giving her a look of disapproval. "Not only did you skip school, you ran off across the country without permission. Uncle and Tohru are probably worried sick right now. That reminds me, I need to give them a call so they don't call the cops."

"Pfff! Knowing Uncle, he would probably start doing some chi magic to find me," joked Jade.

Jackie heard that and froze in realization. "Oh no…" he groaned. He immediately pulled out his phone and speed dialed Uncle's shop.

* * *

 **~At Uncle's Rare Finds~**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao…Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao…"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai… Tohru! Get the phone! Uncle is trying to concentrate on finding Jade!" yelled Uncle while he was trying to chant his incantation. He was waving a dried carcass of a salamander in the air while sprinkling dried leaves into a small cauldron that contained a questionable green soup. The small cauldron was placed on his desk with a small fire lit at the bottom.

"Yes, Sensei," replied the large Japanese man. Then he walked to the phone and picked it up. "This is Uncle's Rare Finds…"

[Tohru, this is Jackie.]

"Jackie?" exclaimed the large man, wondering why his sensei's nephew called.

[Yes, I called to tell you and Uncle that Jade is currently with me right now, so no need to worry.]

"Why is Jade with you?" wondered Tohru. "You didn't tell us you were taking her."

[I didn't. She came on her own…"

"Oh…" Tohru immediately understood the situation. "I'll tell Sensei."

Then he turned to the old man, who was still waving the dried salamander and chanting his famous incantation.

"Sensei, Jackie called and said that Jade is with him," told Tohru.

"Yu Mo Gui… WHAT!?" cried Uncle, staring at Tohru in disbelief. Then he ran and took the phone right out of his apprentice's hand and yelled. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL UNCLE YOU WILL TAKE JADE?! I THOUGHT SHE GOT KIDNAPPED BY DARK WIZARDS!"

[… I'm sorry, Uncle, but I didn't plan to have her with me. She came on her own.]

Suddenly, Uncle pulled something out of his pocket and started to sprinkle it on the phone, which caused the communication device to give out a greenish glow. Once he was done, he flicked his finger at the hearing part of the phone and there was a loud cry from the other side of the line.

[Ow! What the…!?]

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? JADE HAS SCHOOL!" Uncle flicked the phone piece again.

[Ouch! Uncle! How are you doing that!?]

"And one more thing…," he flicked the phone and yelled, " DON'T MAKE UNCLE WORRY! UNCLE ALMOST HAD HEART ATTACK!"

[OW! Alright! I got it!]

"Good!" Uncle nodded in approval. Though Jackie won't be able to see it.

[… Can I talk to Tohru?]

Hearing a slight sob in his nephew's voice, Uncle decided it was enough punishment for now and gave back the phone to the large sumo man, "Here, Tohru. Talk with Jackie. Uncle needs to clean up." He said before the old chi master walked off to put away his dried salamander.

"Yes, Jackie?" Tohru spoke.

[Tohru, can you call the school and tell them that Jade will be sick for a few days. I'll bring her back with me once I'm done with my work.]

"Sure," agreed the large man.

[Thanks, Tohru.]

"You're welcome, Jackie."

Once he was done with the call, Tohru hung up the phone. That's when he realized something.

"Sensei, how do you make the phone stop glowing?"

* * *

 **~Back at the Museum~**

As Jackie hung up his phone, he rubbed his forehead in pain. "How does Uncle even do that?" he complained. Why was it that the chi master can send magic through the phone, yet he still can't even figure out how to use a fax machine?!

Jade, on the other hand, was holding down her laughter when she watched Jackie getting 'flicked' by Uncle through the phone.

"Does that mean I get to hang out with you for a few days?" asked Jade, hopefully.

"What choice do I have?" Jackie stared at Jade before he sighed. He couldn't ask Tohru and Uncle to come all the way to New York City to pick her up. Nor could he ask Captain Black for such a trivial favor. Having her travel back along was also out of the question. Not to mention, he felt it was safer and more assuring to have Jade go back with him. Who knows what kind of stunt that girl would pull.

"Yes!" Jade cheered to herself. That meant she gets to skip school for a few days and not have to see her annoying teacher. No school. No teacher. No class. No homework. Just like she hoped.

"Don't start celebrating, young lady. I'll have Tohru collect your homework, so when we get back, you'll be doing them," told Jackie.

"Aw!" Jade whined. There goes her 'no homework.'

"Don't 'aw' me, Jade. You need to catch up with your school," Jackie crossed him arms. "Also, I'll be working in the museum's library tonight to do some research so you'll be staying with me."

"You mean staying at the museum after closing? Wandering the creepy place in the dark? Sweat!" cheered Jade, looking excited. This reminded her of a movie about a museum where statues and mannequins come to life. Maybe something creepy would happen here too!

"No, not sweat. Researching," corrected Jackie. "You'll be in the library with me where I can keep an eye on you and not wander the museum."

"You mean like… in a room full of books? Reading? Ugh!" groaned Jade. "That's so boring!"

"You can have something to do to keep yourself entertain, but no wandering the place on your own. Do I make myself clear?" demanded the Asian man.

"Yeah, fine…" Jade agreed reluctantly. Good thing she packed her video game. There was no way she can stand sitting in the library, staring at books for hours!

* * *

By seven o'clock in the evening, the museum was deserted of visitors. It was closing time, so all the employees left while the janitors cleaned up the place. The only people who will be staying back was the security guard, Jackie, and Jade. Mr. Bowton did stay a little later to finish some papers, but eventually he went home. He told Jackie that once he's done, just go to the security guard, so he can leave without tripping the alarm.

The museum's library was pretty big, but not as big as the New York Public Library. It held enough books for any history lovers from both recent publishing to centuries old scrolls. The much older and valuable books and scrolls were held in the restricted archives. That area was not open to public, but luckily for Jackie, he was given permission to use it for research. Mr. Bowton had a lot of trust for the Asian man due to his past working experience with the archeologist and the artifacts that were donated to his museum on many occasions.

By the time it was nine o'clock at night, Jackie was completely absorbed into his research on Irish history and culture. He was sitting at one of the long tables between the rows of shelves with pile of old books on old Irish cultures, traditions, and lifestyle on the table. Luckily, Jade was wearing her headphones while playing Super Moose: Rise of the Monkey Ninjas on her handheld game device, so it was nice and quiet for the archaeologist to study. He was currently concentrated on finding more information on the group that these artifacts once belonged to. The only thing he found out about this group was that they were at least hunters.

But what were they hunting? Bears? Deers? Maybe smaller animals like fox or rabbits? Were they fur traders? But from the looks of the weapons and traps they used, it wasn't something typical. Actually, some of the weapons seemed unusual compared to other Irish weapons he had seen before. Some of them seemed to have some specialized use for it due to how it was made. There were also some other items that he wasn't sure what they were even used for.

"Hey, Uncle Jackie," called Jade, looking up from her game.

"Yes, Jade?" the archeologist looked up from his research.

"I need to go to the little girl's room," said Jade.

"There should be one down the east hall on your left," directed Jackie.

"Alrighty," replied Jade as she jumped from her seat and tried to quickly walk out of the library.

"And don't touch anything!" Jackie yelled after her. "Or you'll trigger the alarm!"

"Yeah yeah," she waved her hand as she disappeared down the hall.

* * *

At the back of the museum, three figures were huddled together behind a van. They were looking around, making sure that nobody was around before they make their move.

"Nobody at the back," reported Jake as he turned to his friends. "How's the security cameras?"

Spud was sitting on a wooden crate with a laptop on his lap, quickly typing away as he went through the museum's security system. "Going through the security mainframe right now. I already got the security alarm turned off. Just need to hack the cameras and give them fake feeds. That way, when the security guard looks at the TV, all he'll see is nothing but a nice peaceful and non-live break-in going on in the screen. Oh and we won't be recorded on video doing the break in, too. Should be done in a jiffy."

"Talking about the security guard, where is he?" asked Trixie, just to be on the safe side.

All three teenagers were wearing what looked like cliche dark clothing that robbers would wear on TV. Black jacket, black pants, black boots, black gloves, and even the black beanie to go with it. The dark clothing was to help with sneaking around unnoticed while not leaving any traces of themselves behind to get caught later.

"He's in his office, taking a nap," answered Spud, turning his laptop around for his friends to see.

Both Jake and Trixie looked at the screen and sure enough, the security guard was asleep while still on his chair. Jake couldn't help but feel how incompetent and lazy the security guard was for sleeping on the job. On the bright side, it made their job a little easier.

"Is that guy getting paid to watch or sleep here?!" complained Trixie, clearly just as annoyed as Jake was. "My parents' tax money better not be paying these lazy-good-for-nothing guards!"

"Wait… what's that on the floor?" noticed Jake. "It looks like a spray can."

"Let me zoom in on that," Spud said as he whipped the laptop back toward him and began typing something. Jake and Trixie went to stand beside him as they watched him increase the image size so they can see what was on the floor. Spud cleaned up the image to get a clearer look when the image was too pixelated and blurred out . The trio would've thought it was just some ordinary spray can if it wasn't for the red symbol on the canister.

"Is it just me or does that look like a Huntsclan symbol?" asked Trixie, unsure of what she was seeing.

"It just doesn't look like but it is a Huntsclan symbol!" confirmed the dragon child. There was no way he could mistaken that mark. "That means the Huntsclan are already here!" he gasped in horror.

Spud returned to his laptop to pull up a few screens that showed black and white static. "Looks like someone took out the cameras," announced Spud. Sure enough, he pulled up another screen with a working camera just in time to see a familiar figure walk into view. With that dragon skull helmet and suspicious uniform, it was none other than the leader of the Huntsclan, the Huntsman himself, also known as the 'Huntsmaster.' Then with a swift swing of his hunt staff, he shot some kind of plasma at the camera and blasted the machine, turning the screen to broken static.

"Oh crud! They're already inside!" cried Jake. "We gotta get in now before they get the sword!"

"I got the camera's on fake feed, so we're good to go, bro!" Spud gave him a thumbs up.

With that, Jake immediately transformed into his dragon form, picked up both his friends, and flew towards the roof. There, he found an air vent large enough to fit him and his friends through. Once he put down his friends, he used his dragon claw and ripped the opening of the vent right off as if it was just a piece of paper.

"Come on! We gotta hurry" He called to his friends before he jumped down the shaft with his friends following behind.

* * *

After finishing her business at the lady's room, Jade decided to take a little detour to the library. She was in the museum and at night for crying out loud! How many kids her age can say they get to stay at the museum after dark? There's no way she was going to let this rare opportunity pass her by!

Walking around the museum in the dark with little to no light was both creepy and cool at the same time. The mannequins seemed a lot more menacing and the eyes from the portrait looked like they were watching her every move. Of course, none of these typical creepy things could scare the Asian girl. She fought demons, monsters, gods, and ghosts with her uncle before, so these kind of old school horror themes can't scare her that easily.

Just as she was entering the Egyptian room, she suddenly heard footsteps echoing from the opposite side of the hall. At first, she thought it was the security guard making his rounds, but her instinct told her that something wasn't right. Out of reflex, Jade immediately hid herself behind a sarcophagus.

The footsteps began to get louder and louder as they got closer. From the sound of the footsteps, it was more than one person. Jade was even more suspicious now. The only people that should be here were her, Jackie, and the security guard. Who else was here with them and were they even allowed in here in the first place? Was this a break in?

"Sweet!" Jade whispered to herself. "I'm gonna be catching some crooks redhanded!"

Good thing she came prepared.

* * *

The small group of Hunstmen quietly wandered through the large dark halls of the museum with the only light source coming from the window on the ceiling. The dark shadows of the unwelcome guests roamed through the halls like a ghost. The group consisted of three men and a young teenage girl. One of the men was the Huntsman, leader of the Huntsclan, while the other two were merely his subordinates. The girl, on the other hand, was the Huntsman's apprentice. They were all in their Huntsclan uniform so most of their faces were covered except for their eyes, with the exception of the girl who had a long blond hair tied behind her head. In each of their hands, they also carried their favored weapon, the huntstaff.

Their presence here was no doubt important. They were currently on an important mission to retrieve an artifact that they long thought had disappeared for centuries. Without getting distracted by the other valuable and priceless treasures around them, they went straight towards their main destination. It didn't take them long to reach the location of the item they seek.

The ancient blade stood magnificently in its glass case. The large red orb gleamed in the light of the moon like an eye that stood watch as the four mysterious figures walked up to it.

"Is that the Eye of Truth?" asked the Huntsgirl in slight awe of the sword's regal yet menacing appearance.

"Yes, my apprentice," confirmed the Huntsman, not taking his eyes off the ancient sword. "After so many generations, we thought it was lost forever. Now it can finally return to it's rightful owners and continue its purpose of ridding this world of magical creatures."

Then the Huntsman started to walk up to the glass case that held the old sword, but was quickly stopped by his apprentice.

"Wait, Master. What about the security system?" she asked. "A valuable sword like this must be well protected."

"Do not worry, Huntsgirl. The security had already been taken cared of," assured the leader, not taking his gaze off of the old blade. It was like the red gem was beckoning him to take it from its glass prison. As he lift the glass case carefully, one of the other two Huntsclan subordinates quickly came up to their leader to take the glass case from him so their leader can take the sword. But before the Huntsman could touch the blade, a voice rang out from above.

"Yo, Huntsclan! Museum is already closed. Come back in the morning when it's open like everybody else!"

All eyes looked up in surprise at where the voice came from. Hovering in the air above them was a red dragon. And it wasn't just any dragon, but the American Dragon.

"The American dragon! No doubt you came here for the Eye of Truth," The Huntsman spat out with hatred.

"What should we do, Master?" wondered Huntsgirl, not taking her eyes off of the dragon.

"We got the sword, so take down that dragon!" ordered the Huntsman, as he went to grab the sword.

Before the man could get to the sword, Jake retorted, "Not gonna happen."

The red dragon dived down towards the sword as the Huntsgirl and the other Huntsclan subordinate shot several plasma from their huntstaves. Jake dodged them all with his swift flying and was able to reach the leader of the Huntsclan before the man could touch the hilt of the blade. With one quick spin and a whip of his tail, he sent both the Huntsman and the Huntsclan follower, who held the glass case, slamming into the other Huntsclan. Huntsgirl on the other hand, was able to dodge away in time.

When Jake sent the Huntsman into his followers, he also knocked over the pedestal that held the sword. The blade was sent flying onto the floor with a loud clatter and slid across the smooth marble surface as if it was sliding on ice.

Jake quickly flew towards it, but a ray of green plasma shot passed him and hit the sword, sending it into another direction. Jake looked back out of reflex and discovered that it was the Huntsgirl that shot the blade away.

"That sword was made to slay you and your kind, Dragon!" she said while pointing her huntstaff at him. "There's no way you're going to touch it!"

Touch it…? Oh yeah! He almost forgot he can't touch it in the first place! That was the reason why he had his friend come with him to help. Guess he'll have to leave the sword to them while he distracts the enemy.

"Guys! Get the sword while I keep them distracted," Jake called out to his friends before turning to face the girl. "Guess I'll have to take you and your Huntsboys on."

"That's our cue!" Trixie whispered to Spud, who both were hiding behind a suit of armor. She quickly dashed towards the blade with her partner in crime following close behind her. But before she could grab the sword, she felt a gust of wind ran passed her face, causing her to jolt in surprise and looked around in confusion. When she looked down again, the sword was gone. "Hey! Where'd the stupid sword go?!" she cried out, dumbstruck.

"Did it just teleported itself?" thought Spud, just as confused as his friend. Then a look of horror crossed his face and he gasped, "It has a mind of it's own!"

"Looking for this?"

Both teenagers turned towards the voice and found an Asian girl with short black hair and big brown eyes staring at them with a cheeky grin. In one of her hands was the sword they were after. She had it standing beside her with the blade pointed downward on the ground and her grip on the hilt.

"Wha? Where'd you come fro…?" Trixie demanded, but was cut off by the newcomer.

"Sorry, but this doesn't belong to you," the Asian girl smirked. "Last time I checked, this belongs to the museum."

* * *

 **~A few minutes ago~**

When she followed the sketchy group of men… and girl…, Jade did not expect to see a fight between them and a dragon. Actually, she didn't even expect to see a dragon in the first place. Just thought it was the typical thieves stealing old treasures, but it seems these thieves were no ordinary thieves. They had these weird looking staff that shoots green rays of light!

She was staring with wide eyes at the fight happening before her. She was shocked, amazed, and even awed at what was going on. .

"Cool!" she exclaimed to herself in excitement. A fight between a dragon and suspicious group of men with plasma shooting staves was not something she would see on a daily basis. Though, she was far more interested in the dragon than the men… and girl. Like come on! It's a dragon! A real live dragon! How many kids her age can say they seen a fight with a dragon. Shendu didn't count because he was a demon that looked like a humanoid dragon. Technically, not a dragon.

She watched closely as the dragon dived towards the sword and sent the two men flying into their ally with his tail. In doing that, the sword was also knocked out of its pedestal and slid across the floor. The dragon went to get it, but was stopped by a green plasma that shot passed him and hit the sword, sending it flying further away.

"That sword was made to slay you and your kind, Dragon! There's no way you're going to touch it!" The girl shouted at the dragon while pointing her staff at him threateningly.

Slay his kind? What did she mean by that? Did she know something about that sword?

The dragon seemed to pause as if he was pondering about something and a look of realization appeared on his face.

"Guys! Get the sword while I keep them distracted," Jade heard him call out before turning to face the girl. "Guess I'll have to take you and your Huntsboys on."

Wait, he wasn't alone? He brought friends? Are they dragons too?

Then she saw two figures running out from behind a suit of armor towards the sword that lay on the ground near them. That was when she realized that both sides were after that particular blade. "Shoot! The sword!" If she didn't do something quick, one of the thieves will end up stealing the blade. There was no way she'll let these criminals steal and get away with it! Not even a dragon!

She immediately put her hand into her sweater's pocket and grabbed onto a stone object the size of her she whispered, "Time for some speed." A surge of power flowed into her body from the object she held and within a mere second, she shot towards the sword in a flash and took it before the two thieves could even touch it.

One of the thieves cried out in confusion at what just happened and was shocked to find the sword was gone from its spot. "Hey! Where'd the stupid sword go?!"

"Did it just teleported itself? It has a mind of it's own!" the other cried out in horror.

"Looking for this?" she called out to the two thieves, holding the sword up in a vertical position. Dang! This sword was heavy!

When both of them turned towards her, Jade realized they were just teenagers. What were two teenagers doing in the museum stealing a sword for?

"Wha? Where'd you come fro…?" demanded one of them, who seemed to be an African American girl. The other kid was a white boy with freckles.

"Sorry, but this doesn't belong to you," Jade smirked at them. "Last time I checked, this belongs to the museum."

"Yo, girl! Give that back! You have no idea what you're dealing with," the girl called to her.

"You seriously think I'll listen to some teen crook wannabes like you?" Jade mocked.

Trixie felt her face heat up and was about to give the Asian girl a piece of her mind when Spud shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

Both the two girls turned around just in time to see a large red body come flying in their direction. Trixie immediately dodged out of the way in reflex before Jake came crashing right where she and the other girl stood. There was a loud racket when the American dragon came flying in their direction and right into a table full of historical pottery.

"Jake! You alright, man?" cried Trixie, worriedly.

"Yeah, just peachy," replied Jake, rubbing his head in dizziness.

"Wait! Where'd that girl go?" Trixie realized the Asian girl that took the sword was gone. She looked around, wondering where she had gone.

"What girl?" Jake looked at her confused.

"Yeah, a girl appeared out of nowhere and took the sword," told Spud.

"The sword was what!?" Jake exclaimed in shock. But before he could get anymore answers from his friends, a figure came flying towards him.

"HEEYA!" the Huntsgirl cried out as she sent a flying kick at the red fire-breathing reptile.

Jake quickly dodged out of the way before her foot dug into his face. Trixie and Spud also dived away before getting pulled into their friend's fight. They weren't here to fight afterall. They were only here to help get the sword.

The Huntsgirl quickly regain her composure after missing the first shot and swung her staff to slam the weapon on the dragon's head, but her attack was blocked when Jake grabbed the staff in time. Then he fell backwards while gripping onto the staff firmly, causing his opponent to get pulled forward with him. Next, he sent both his feet into the girl's midsection and sent her flying over him. The girl lost her grip on her weapon and was sent into the air before she quickly positioned herself to land on both her feet safely on the ground.

"My staff!" she gasped, realizing her weapon was taken.

"You want it back? Then come and get it," Jake got into a fighting pose and making a gesture with his hand for her to come at him.

The blond opponent accepted that challenge and dashed towards him. She jumped into the air and began sending several kicks at him, but Jake used the staff to block every blow. With her attacks being blocked, she landed on the ground and side swept his feet. Unable to block this move, he was sent falling backwards, causing him to let go of the staff. The girl took this chance to reclaim her weapon. Jake on the other hand, used his wings to balance himself back up and flew into the air to get a distance between himself and the girl.

"Not bad," Jake complimented.

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere, dragon," The girl retorted back, pointing her huntstaff at him. "Time to end this."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

While the blond hair robber and the dragon were exchanging blows to each other, Jade was hiding behind a long table with a glass case on it. Earlier, when the red dragon was about to crash into her, she was able to dodge out of the way in time thanks to the power of speed. Thank god she 'borrowed' the Rabbit Talisman from Section 13…. and a few other talisman as well. Not like anyone would miss it, right?

As Jade watched the dragon and the blond girl duking it out, she noticed the other men that came with the girl started to get up slowly. It seemed that the attack the dragon did to them caused them to black out for a minute and they were now waking up. The man who seemed to be the leader stood up first and ordered his two subordinates to help the girl defeat the dragon. They began to fire their plasma shots at the dragon when he wasn't looking. Four against one? That didn't seem fair.

"Jake! Look out" Jade heard the dark skin girl shouted.

The dragon seemed to have heard her, because he immediately dodged all the oncoming shots in time. Looks like her hunch was correct. The girl and the boy were with the dragon while the four people with the weird getup was another group. Seeing how hostile the two groups were with each other, definitely enemies.

"Those two over there! They're allies with the dragon," the leader pointed to the teens. "Get rid of them!"

The men began to fire their bizarre staff at the two teens, who were now diving behind the furnitures and antiques for cover.

Seeing this, Jade felt her anger rising. Those teens may be thieves, but having grown men firing at teenagers who were weaponless clicked something inside of her. Not only were the teens in a huge disadvantage, they had nothing to fight back with. This was unfair!

"Hey! Isn't it too early for Halloween?" Jade called out to catch the attention of the men. "Or are you guys into cosplaying that you would wear those things on a daily basis?"

Immediately, the Huntsman and his two subordinate turned towards her when they heard her. Even Jake took a quick glance from his fight to look in her direction and almost froze in shock when he saw her. Though he couldn't see her clearly because there wasn't enough light in the room, he could still tell that it was a girl and a teen like him as well. What was she doing here!?

The Huntsclan were pretty surprise as well when they saw her there, but they were even more surprised when they saw what was in her hand.

"She has the Sword of Truth!" the leader shouted. Seeing that the girl wasn't on their side, he assumed that she must be with the dragon. "She's an ally of the American Dragon. Get her!"

"Hey! I'm on no one's si…," Jade tried to correct them, but she was cut short when the men began firing at her.

As the men began shooting their staff, they realized that every shot they sent were being dodged like it was nothing. Once again, Jade used the power of the Rabbit talisman to dodge every shot that came her way. With speed on her side, how can any shot hit her? When the men stopped firing out of confusion, Jade used this chance to shoot towards the men for an offense attack.

"Hiya!" She exclaimed as she landed a kick right into one of the men's stomach, sending the guy flying into a pile of old metal plates with a loud crash.

This caused the Huntsman and the other subordinate to stare with wide eyes, dumbfounded. How was a little girl able to move so fast like that?!

Next, she dashed towards the other subordinate and rammed her elbow right into the guy's guts, causing the man to gasp out in pain and fall to the ground. All those Kung Fu practices with Jackie were definitely paying off.

"You insolent brat!" the Huntsman growled in anger, realizing that his men were being taken out in mere seconds by just a little girl. This child wasn't normal. She was able to dodge their plasma shots and came running towards them in lightning speed. This child must have some kind of a power or using some type of magic to aid her.

"That's what you get for breaking into a museum to steal what's not yours," she smirked at him. Then she jumped and tried to send him a kick to the stomach as well, but the Huntsman was already expecting this. He immediately caught her leg and she was left dangling in the air. "Hey! Let me go!" she protested, struggling to get her leg free.

"You have mistaken, child, that sword has always belonged to us. It was merely misplaced for centuries. Now we're taking it back," said the Huntsman before he threw the girl to the floor.

Jade hit the floor hard on her back and rolled several times before she stopped with her body face down. The sword fell from her hand at this and clattered on the floor a few feet away.

"Ugh…" she groaned in pain.

"That's what you get for meddling, you little brat," spat the man. Then he aimed his staff towards the girl and was about to fire a plasma blast at her when the dragon shouted at him

"Hey! Huntsjerk!" Jake called, loudly. "Why don't you mess with someone your own size!"

The dragon quickly flew towards the evil man and breathed out a blast of fire between the man and the girl. The Huntsman had to jump back to not get hit by the flames and changed his staff's target from the girl to the dragon.

"I'll make sure to skin your hide and have it hung over my wall as my trophy," the man threatened him.

"Try it if you can," taunted Jake, trying to get the Hunstman's attention away from the injured girl.

But before either of them could do anything, there came a horrified voice that echoed throughout the room and caused both of the Huntsman and the American dragon to turn in confusion.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!?"

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment or feedback. Notice any typos or grammar error, please tell me where and what to fix. It would be VERY helpful.

So my friend rainsonata was able to proof read this for me when she had the time. Our favorite part was Uncle's scene. He is so much fun to write!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the slow update guys. I had a lot of school work this semester and worked my butt off on my art project and another story assignment. By the time I was done with writing this chapter, it was already the second half of the semester (which gets busier with papers and bigger projects due) so it took some more time to proofread. By the time I was done proofreading, it was close to Finals for both me and my proofreader, so she had to wait until after Finals to check on this chapter.**

 **Now it's time for reading! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or American Dragon Jake Long**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was nice and quiet in the museum's library as Jackie flipped through the pages of the old books and took detailed notes on the Old Irish culture and history. He already went through quite a number of dusty old books and worn out scrolls. As he was studying the old text, he would twirl the pen in his hand around to get his brain working. The archeologist really liked silent environments like the library when he was researching. Loud noises and chatters were too distracting.

Yet, for some reason, the long silence was starting to bother him. Jackie started to feel a strange sense of ominousness as if something wasn't right. He looked up from his papers and noticed the headphones and the video game console on the table in front of him, but the owner was nowhere in sight.

"Strange," Jackie wondered out loud. "She should have been back by now."

The restroom wasn't _that_ far from the library. Remembering the mapping of the museum, it should not have taken this long unless she was having a stomach problem. Maybe she got lost on the way? The museum was big and it can look different in the dark. Or maybe she decided to go exploring. He wouldn't put it passed her to go off and explore the museum. Especially, at this time when the place was closed and nobody was around.

"I guess I should go look for her." He stood up and went to go search for his missing niece. He hoped the little troublemaker didn't touch anything or went looking for trouble again. But knowing his luck and Jade's strange knack for trouble, he should prepare himself mentally at least.

As he was strolling down the dark halls, he began to call out to his niece, "Jade?… Jade, where are you?"

No sign so far. Where could that little girl be?

 _Crash!_

What was that?! Where did that came from?

More noises echoed down the hall and Jackie immediately dashed towards the source. He could hear voices as well.

Definitely more than one person. Burglars? Jackie ran as fast as he could through the museum until he located where the source of the chaos was coming from.

It was the Irish exhibit!

"Hey! Huntsjerk! Why don't you mess with someone your own size!"

"I'll make sure to skin your hide and have it hung over my wall as my trophy"

He immediately slid to a stop right in front of the large doorway and the scene before him made his eyes grew wide with shock.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!?" He shouted in confusion.

The first thing he saw was the condition of the room. It looked like a hurricane had hit the place. It was a complete mess! Shard of glass and broken pedestals were scattered all over the place, but what horrified him more was seeing the artifacts lying on the ground. Some of the pottery and glass objects were shattered or cracked. A few of the tapestries were burnt and damaged. Papers and scrolls were scattered everywhere. This was an archaeologist's nightmare!

The second thing he noticed were two figures facing each other. One was a man dressed in strange clothing with a bizarre skull-like helmet and aiming his staff towards the other figure, who seemed to be a large red dragon.

"WHAT THE… A DRAGON!? B-BUT HOW?!" shouted Jackie, not sure what to make of this.

"Jackie?" Jake exclaimed in confusion and shock. What was their tour guide doing here?

Of course, Jackie didn't hear the dragon calling his name since his eyes finally landed on the unconscious form of his niece on the cold marble floor.

"JADE!" Jackie cried out loudly in horror.

All he could think of was that his niece was lying vulnerable on the floor, unconscious. His protective instinct kicked in and his thought was to get to her as soon as possible. He didn't know who did it, but they were not going to get away with it.

Out of reflex, he grabbed the closest thing he could grab and it happened to be a shield from a suit of armor. He flung that thing like a frisbee and it went spinning through the air towards the skull-headed man and the large red reptile.

Fortunately for Jackie, both the man and the dragon dodged out of the way. At the same time, away from the girl.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Jake, as he flew into the air.

The archeologist quickly took this chance and dashed towards the girl. He kneeled down and quickly scooped her into his arm protectively.

"Jade! Jade!…" Jackie called out with concern. He lightly shook her to wake her up, but to no avail.

"How dare you interfere with our battle!" The Huntsman yelled angrily and fired at the uncle and niece.

The two beams of light came flashing at them, but Jackie was able to quickly jump out of the way in time with Jade still in his arms.

"What the..!?" gasped the archeologist, staring at the skull-headed man and his laser shooting staff.

"Hey!" Jake quickly called out and dived towards his adversary. "Forgot your fight is with me?" Then he whipped his tail at the man right in his mid section, sending the guy flying to the side.

The Huntsman struggled to get up and glared daggers at his sworn enemy. "Oh, I haven't forgotten about you, American Dragon!" Once again, the Huntsman jumped back into the fight and fired unrelentlessly at the mythical creature. "Huntsgirl!"

"On it, Master," The female Huntsclan quickly jumped in and joined her mentor.

Both the Huntsman and the Huntsgirl sent rain of green plasma shots at the dragon, but Jake dodge every shot with ease. He flew back in an arc and tried to send a good hard kick at the man, but was quickly blocked by his staff. Not letting his enemy find an opening, the dragon sent more kicks and punches while dodging attacks from the girl as well. He hoped that as long as he was fighting them, it would be enough to keep the Huntsman distracted and forget about his former tour guide and the girl.

Back at Jackie's side, he was still staring in shock as he watched the fight between the man and the dragon raged on before him. What was going on here?! Why was there a suspicious man and a _real live_ dragon in the museum?

"Ugh… my head…"

There came a painful moan and Jackie felt movement in his arms. He immediately looked down to find Jade slowly waking up and staring at him with a dazed confusion.

"Jade!" Jackie called out in relief. "Are you alright? What is going on here? Why is there a dragon here?" he demanded.

"D-dragon?…" Jade groaned, still a little dazed. Suddenly, she remembered what was going on and quickly told her uncle. "Jackie! They're after the sword!"

"Sword?" Jackie stared at her, confused.

"Yeah! The sword of truth or something!" confirmed Jade, looking around hastily.

"You mean the Eye of Truth?" corrected Jackie.

"There!" Jade pointed towards the sword that was lying forgotten on the floor.

Jackie turned and saw the blade immediately. So the intruders were after the sword, but why? It was just an old sword.

"Jade, go and hide. I'll go get the sword," ordered Jackie as he put Jade down and went after the sword.

"But Jackie!" Jade whined in annoyance.

As Jackie was heading towards the sword, the Huntsman noticed the Asian man's movement and figured what he was up to. The skull-helmet man quickly fired at him, but Jackie immediately jumped, causing the green laser to miss its target, and dived towards the sword. His hand was able to grab onto the hilt as he went rolling onto the floor and then onto his feet smoothly.

"No! That sword belongs to the Huntsclan!" yelled the Huntsman. Then he pointed his staff threateningly at the martial artist.

"Hey! Haven't you heard of not turning your back at your enemy?" called Jake, sending a flying kick at the man.

"Master!" The Huntsgirl quickly intervened and blocked the attack with her arms.

"Good work," complimented her mentor. "Keep the dragon busy. I'll go after the sword."

"Yes, Master," she complied.

With the confirmation from his subordinate, he went after his new opponent with ease. "Return that sword, you thief! Unless you want to make an enemy of the Huntsclan."

"No, this sword belongs to the museum," Jackie argued back, raising the blade in a Chinese Wudang sword stance.

Just as he said that, the other two Hunstclan members joined their leader after they finally regained their consciousness. One stood on the left while the other on the right of the martial artist. The situation didn't look good for the Asian man.

Seeing that his numbers was at his advantage, the Huntsman felt his confidence rising. "Then die for your hindrance."

The martial artist did a black flip to dodge just as all three men fired their plasmas at Jackie from all three sides. When the lasers came flying at him again, he used the shield he spotted nearby to protect himself. Fortunately, for an ancient artifact, it was strong enough to deflect the the green plasma rays.

"Keep firing!" ordered the Huntsman.

While the plasma rays kept coming, Jackie had the shield in front of him before he ran towards his opponents. Once he was close enough, he quickly threw the shield like a frisbee and it went flying into one of the Huntsclan's head before bouncing off and hitting the other Huntsclan as well. The Huntsman was almost stunned to see both his two subordinates down in mere seconds. Useless bunch! It seems he'll need to get some new subordinates that weren't this incompetent after this.

In a flash, Jackie appeared in front of the leader and thrusting his sword forward. The Huntsman swung his staff at the blade to block the oncoming attack just in time. The sword wielding martial artist didn't let his guard down and continued to swing and jab his sword at the other man.

Behind them, the other two Huntsclan members slowly got up and was about to join their leader again, but found the young girl from before was blocking their path.

"Nah uh! Can't you see their fighting a one on one?" Jade smirked at them arrogantly. "You can't just barge in there. That would be unfair."

The men looked at each other, wondering what they should do with the girl. Then they glared at her and raised their staff when they remembered what she did earlier. They underestimated this little girl once. They were not foolish enough to do it again.

"I see how it is," smiled Jade. "Now you see me..," she said before she quickly grabbed onto another talisman in her pocket. Then suddenly, she vanished into thin air. "… Now you don't."

Both men gaped in astonishment and were looking around wildly, trying to find the girl. One of them felt something hit him right in the stomach and arched forward in pain. "Oof!"

The other Huntsclan was about to help his comrade when he felt something hit both his legs from behind, causing him to tumble backwards. "Argh!"

"Ha! For a bunch of cosplaying robbers, you guys sure suck," mocked Jade, appearing before them.

Now pissed at being demeaned by a girl who wasn't even half their size, they scrambled as quickly as they could and tried to grab her. Unfortunately, they had forgotten that she had the power of speed, so no matter how many times they tried to get her, she would just disappear in a gust of wind.

"Wow, you guys don't just suck, but slow as well," Jade continued to mock them as she ran around them. Using the force of her momentum, she jumped and kicked one of them, sending them crashing into some glass cases. Pieces of glass sprinkled everywhere and the artifacts in the cases were scattered around him.

"One down, one more to go."

Back at Jackie's fight, the martial artist was now on the defense side as his opponent was both swinging his staff around and firing plasma rays at him. Jackie was able to use the sword's blade to deflect the shots. But with every attack, the Asian man was pushed backwards. Finally, he jumped backwards to give them enough space between them so he can scan around for something to help him with. His eyes fell upon a rack of weapons nearby, so he quickly shot towards it and grabbed another sword from the stack. Just in time as the Huntsman was striking down his staff at him, Jackie crossed his sword to form an 'X' to prevent the staff from hitting his head.

"That sword does not belong to you!" grunted the Huntsman.

"No and it doesn't belong to you!" Jackie retorted back. "It belongs to the museum!" The Asian man pushed back and knocked the other man backwards. Then Jackie quickly dashed up to him and swipe the staff right out of his hand. The plasma firing weapon flew off and clanked loudly on the cold marble floor.

There was a short silence before the Huntsman spoke, "You fight well for a normal human, but this isn't your fight."

"I know," admitted Jackie, "But I'm going to end it."

With one quick swing, he threw one of his swords and it went flying into a small red box on the wall. The whole museum was engulfed in an earsplitting screech as the fire alarm went off throughout the whole building. Everyone flinched and covered their ears at the sudden obnoxious sound.

With the alarm going off, it won't take long before the authorities to arrive.

"Fall back!" the Huntsman ordered his subordinates before throwing a small orb onto the ground. A blast of green smoke exploded from the small object and quickly spread throughout the room. Jackie tried to catch the leader, but he had already disappeared among the green mist.

"Jackie!" Jade called out as she coughed from inhaling the smoke.

"Jade! Where are you?" Jackie called back and started to cough as well.

There was a loud crash of glass being broken and pieces of shards begun raining from above. Both looked up in time to see the red dragon flying into the sky through the window with two figures in its arms.

The Chans were left in the trashed room once the green smoke cleared up. How was Jackie going to explain this to the curator now?

* * *

Once they were far enough from the museum, Jake landed on top of a building and put down his friends to rest.

"You guys alright?" he asked, making sure his friends didn't get hurt from the Huntsclan.

"I'm okay," replied Trixie as she brushed off some dust and pieces of glass off herself.

"I'm good too," Spud answered next, giving a thumbs up.

"Good," Jake breathed out a relief.

"But what are we going to do now?" asked Trixie. "Not only did we not get the sword, the security is probably gonna go up after this."

"Aw man!" whined Jake. Just imagining how much harder it would be to get the sword gave him a headache.

"Well, at least the Huntsclan would have a hard time getting it too, right?" Spud said optimistically and shrugged his shoulders. "Besides," he punched and kicked the air with excitement. "Jackie sure knows how to kick butt!" Then he lost his balance from trying to kick his imaginary foe and fell backwards onto the hard concrete floor. "Ow…"

"Yeah, I have to admit. Since when do archeologist know how to throw punches like that?" wondered Jake. "And he knew Kung Fu, no less."

"We did tell you that he knew Kung Fu, remember?" reminded Trixie.

"You did?" The dragon tried to remember. Finally, a flash of memory from earlier that day when he tried to pull his friends away from their tour guide came back to him.

 _"So guys, is the tour over?"_

 _"Yeah, about a few minutes ago. Now we're just talking with Jackie and guess what. He knows Kung Fu!"_

"Oh yeah…" Jake faced palmed himself. His mind was so occupied by the sword and the Huntsclan that he overlooked the detail. Stealing the sword wasn't as easy as he hoped. From what he saw tonight, that archeologist was no joke if he was able to handle the Huntsman. "Let's get back to the shop and talk about this then. Grandpa and Fu might have an idea on what to do next."

Even though it was already late at night when they flew back to the Electronic shop, the old man and the talking dog was still there, waiting for their return.

"It seems our situation has become more serious than before," stated Lao Shi after he listened to his grandson's report on the night's mission while pouring hot tea from a kettle into a mug for each kid. "Though it was not unexpected."

"Yeah, it was only a matter of time for the Huntsclan to find out about the sword," agreed the large talking dog named Fu. "Fortunately, both you and the Huntsman tried get the sword on the same night, so you were able to stop him from getting his hands on it."

"I would say our tour guide was the one who actually stopped him," corrected Jake, slightly disappointed in himself for failing the mission. He was back in his human form and took a sip of the warm tea to soothe his guilt. "We only managed to delay him until he appeared. He even knew how to use Kung Fu."

"And what about the girl?" reminded Trixie, taking the mug of tea from the old man as he passed it to her. "She was also kicking butt for a good while."

"Oh yeah! She went _woosh!_ And then _kapow!_ " Spud made hand movements and punches to convey the fight dramatically. "And she even disappeared into thin air as if she went invisible or something. It was almost like she was…"

"… Using magic?" Lao Shi exclaimed with surprise while handing the beanie head boy a mug.

"Yeah!" confirmed Spud. Then he took the mug from the old man with a "Thanks" and took a huge gulp. To his regret, he nearly burned his throat and spat back into the mug before he coughed in pain.

Ignoring the boy's usual idiotic behavior, the old man began to ponder about this change of event. "If the girl was using magic, then we have to assume that this Jackie Chan can also use magic or at least can use some type of magical artifact to fight."

"Wait, are you saying that Jackie can be our enemy, gramps?!" Jake cried out in disbelief.

"No no, that was not what I was implying," assured the old man. "I was merely stating a possibility. From what you told me, he is not hostile. Just merely defending himself."

"And protecting the sword," added Jake.

"Don't forget about the girl. No doubt those two have a connection, so Mr. Archeologist probably got pissed when he saw her on the floor and turned Kung Fu warrior on them," Trixie also added her thoughts as well. "Sounds like a good guy if you ask me."

"We still don't really know who or what he is. He could be a bounty hunter for all we know," suggested Jake, trying to be cautious.

"I don't think so, Jakie. If he really was a bounty hunter, he wouldn't have given the sword to the museum and tried to protect it from the Huntsman. He would've sold that thing in the black market," argued Trixie.

"Well, whatever his intentions were before, we have to worry about what he'll do now," stated Jake.

"Jake is correct. With tonight's failed attempt to get the sword, it will be much harder to obtain it now," agreed Lao Shi. "We need to know what the museum is going to do next. Will they add more security or move the sword to another location? Once we know what they plan to do, we can plan our next move before the Huntsclan does."

"So what? We like… sneak in and spy on them?" wondered Spud.

"The museum will definitely closed for a few days after that break in, but they're probably going to be some police over there tomorrow. It won't be easy to get pass them," remarked Trixie, imagining all the police cars and officers surrounding the building. "Besides, what if that girl is there and she remembers me and Spud? She did kinda see us."

"That's true," agreed Jake. "You two might get recognized if she's there, but since she never saw me in my human form, it should be fine. I can probably come up with an excuse if I get caught." Maybe something like Mr. Rotwood made them do an assignment about the field trip today or he lost something at the museum. Either those should work.

"What about the Huntsclan?" wondered Spud. "Won't they try to do something too?"

"No sweat. I have someone on the inside remember?" reminded Jake. "I'll ask her tonight about what the Huntsman is planning to do next."

"Having another 'dream date' right after a fight already, Jakie?" teased Trixie, giving her dragon friend a knowing smirk.

"Yeah yeah whatever, Trixie," Jake blushed, though it didn't stop him from grinning a little.

The discussion went on for another hour or so before it was time to get ready for the night. They pulled out their sleeping bags and went to sleep. Of course, Jake made sure he was wearing a special bracelet when he slipped into his sleeping bag. It had blue and light blue spheric and pyramid shape beads with a triangular charm that gave out a pinkish glow, flowing with magical properties. As Jake's consciousness faded into slumber, the magical item known as the Dream Charm began its work.

* * *

There were tall wall-like hedges around a wide large space filled with beautiful bushes of roses and other colorful flowers. There were a few trees and the air around him was calming and refreshing. This whole place was breathtaking beautiful, but what caught his eyes was the fountain at the center of this place. There was a statue of Aphrodite, the Goddess of love and beauty, standing elegantly in the center of the said fountain with little Cupid beside her.

And sitting on the edge of it was a long and wavy blond hair girl.

"Rose!" he called out as he ran to her.

The girl turned to his voice and her dazzling blue eyes brighten up upon seeing his arrival. "Jake," she stood up to greet him.

"So how are you? You doing okay after that fight at the museum?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "What about you? I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

Rose, also known as the Huntsgirl, was his inside man… or girl. But more importantly, she was his girlfriend. Due to their background and Rose being a Huntsclan, the only way they could really see each other and go on dates without causing suspicion for the Hunstman was through the Dream Charm. The magical item helped them by connecting the wearers in the dream world, where no one can bother them. They can be anywhere they want and do whatever they want.

"Nah, I'm good," he replied cooly. "Oh and thanks for reminding me about the sword's power. I almost touched that thing if you hadn't reminded me."

"No worries. Knowing you, you probably already knew about the sword beforehand, but it slipped your mind during the fight," Rose grinned teasingly at him.

"Yeah…," Jake scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "So you don't happen to know what the Huntsclan are going to plan next, do you?"

"They aren't too sure yet since my Master is still furious with the failed mission tonight," told Rose. "He didn't expect an outsider to interfere, much less level with him in battle."

"You mean, Jackie? Yeah, didn't expect him to fight so well myself," he agreed.

"You know him?" Rose stared at him, a little surprised by this news.

"Yeah, he was our tour guide during the field trip today," Jake explained. "If it wasn't because of your Huntsclan business, you could've joined us. Jackie was pretty cool too. He even got Brad in detention for a month."

"Wow, I got to hear this," Rose put her hands on her hip, impressed.

"Maybe later. We still need to finish the serious stuff," Jake said. "So just to be clear, the Hunstclan don't have a plan to get the sword just yet at this moment, right?"

"As far as I know, not yet," confirmed Rose. "Most likely, my Master might try to come up with something tomorrow, but I don't think he'll try to do anything too noticeable so soon. This break in will most likely be on the news, so the Huntsclan are going to try to make sure nothing about us gets leaked out to the public."

"Alright, so I don't have to worry about bumping into them for awhile then," thought Jake. With this bit of news, at least he didn't have to be too worried at this time while he tries to find out about what the museum was going to do about the sword. Though, he should still have his guard up just in case.

"So are we done with our _serious_ discussion yet?" Rose gave him a soft smile. "I don't want to spend our entire dream date talking about mission and stuff when we could be sailing in Italy."

"Oh! Y-yeah, we're done," Jake grinned. "I'll also tell you about what happened during our field trip today over pasta. Spud knocked over an African jug or something and nearly broke it."

"Nearly?" Rose stared at him, confused.

"Yeah, nearly because Jackie caught it in time"

"Oh, definitely have to hear this."

* * *

Thanks to **rainsonata** for proofreading this for me when you had the time.

Thank you for all your encouragements and support. Please leave comments and feedback again. I do love reading them. If you notice any typos or grammar errors, please do tell me so I can fix it.


	5. Author's Alert

**Author's Alert Notice**

Due to rude and entitled Guest comments I've been getting the past year, I have officially decided to put this story on hiatus. I've been trying very hard to write this story, but it had been difficult for me because I didn't have this story completely planned through to the end. I only started this story on the idea of wanting Jackie Chan and Jake Long to meet in a museum by chance and got pulled into a Huntsclan trouble.

While I tried to write the next chapter, I've been getting messages from Guest readers calling me "a lazy pig" and "a filthy slimy ball" for not updating this story and Will of Fire. They've even been leaving messages in another story, Lost Nations, that I currently am able to write much easier because I thought out the whole plot from beginning to end and know what I want to happen on the way there. (Lesson learned from the past 2 stories) They kept demanding to stop updating Lost Nations and proceeded with rude name calling.

I've been using Lost Nations to keep my writing urges on so I can work little by little on Eye of Truth and Will of Fire. Without it, my writing urges would have died and I wouldn't have been able to get a sentence out for these 2 stories.

I have chapter 5 done a couple of weeks ago and is awaiting proofreading, but after constantly being bombarded with rude entitled comments, on top of having to work night shifts that I don't get home until 1 AM, I'm pissed. I'm going to hold onto this chapter until further notice and don't expect it any time soon because I'm honestly that mad and petty. I tried to ignore these comments for the past year, but apparently, these readers don't know the courtesy about writing comments to fanfic writer's.

What not to write to a fanfic writer:

\- Don't rush and demand updates. Especially, calling them rude names with it

\- Don't tell what stories to write and not when your favorite story isn't being updated as often as another

\- Don't threaten them to hunt them down and harm them in any way for an update

\- Do not be an ASS when there is an update

Fanfic writer's have a life and writing fanfic is ONLY a HOBBY. That means we write when we can and when we want to. We write for fun and enjoyment. We post it online because we want to share it and sometimes discuss about it. If you have been reading fanfic for at least a year, you should know that not all fan fiction stories get updated that often and many get discontinue or put on hiatus for many reasons (including death). There is no contract in any shape or form for fanfic writers to have a story project completed and in a certain amount of time. We DON'T GET PAID FOR THIS so we don't have any obligation to complete a story or update it consistently. Those decisions are up to the writers' if they believe they can do it or not.

I'm sorry to other readers who have been patiently waiting for an update, but have to see this. I'm just tired and mad to write this story anymore. Remember, being rude and entitled to a writer will not help the writer in any way. It's the opposite. It can cause writers to be demotivated and abandon a story. Please be courteous and polite to fanfic writers.


End file.
